Ryous First Blow Job
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Ryou returns home, feeling hot and bothered, and gives his Yami a fantastic first blow job, and how Does Bakura Return the favour? By giving Ryou his first ever sexual activity in the form of a Blow Job, before taking him to bed, to finish their fun. TenderShipping.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh so quit asking and quit trying to sue me!

 **Authors Notes:** Not really sure what this is to be honest... I know it isn't full on hardcore lemons of yummy full blown penetration, but there is most definitely a lot of oral pleasure and hands touching. so practically this is something with no plot to it what so ever! Hope you all enjoy it

... XxX ...

Darkness surrounded the area, diamond like lights lit up the black abyss of the sky, and a bright illuminent pendent hung practically lifeless in the air. Domino City was quiet and still, except for several drunkards returning home from a night of drinking. Stray cats jumping from roof top to roof top, along fences, and across roads looking for shelter for the night.

Silence eerily filling the air, warmth of fires crackling in small little houses and apartments to keep their inhabitants warm, and all the while small children slept peacefully in their beds while their parents watched films or read books or even done late night work on their computers and laptops.

Though that wasn't exactly to truthful for one small appartment, number 506. Inside the sounds of laughter and screams echoed out into the night, lights low and a strange warmth filtered out from the opening front door. Lust laced eyes gazed into the empty hallway of his apartment, brown like milk chocolate scanned the area quickly before stumbling quickly past the thresh-hold. long silken white hair splayed out around slim features as alabaster cheeks tinted red glanced up, a small smirk tugging at the corner of slightly parted rose petal pink lips. staggering to their feet the young British male teen stood up and leaned against the door frame, after closing the front door he slung the house keys into the small bowl and dropped his coat to the floor. Not caring that he left a trail of untidy placed clothing, Ryou Bakura continued walking towards the door of the living area, and in his wake scattered pieces of clothing lay here and there upon the wooden laminated floor.

Breathing seemingly accelerating quickly as he leaned on the door before slender bony fingers twisted the door handle and pushed the white door open, sitting watching the television in nothing but a pair of dark crimson silken boxers sat his practically identical twin. Snowy white silky hair strewn around his shoulders while spiked out and unruly, darker and slanted crimson brown eyes fixated upon the television while his toned and muscled torso gleamed in the bright lights.

Gulping loudly, Ryou stumbled into the room, a thin layer of persperation coated his warming flesh as he stumbled towards the black plush couch and dropped to his knees, gaining the attention of the seemingly older male who turned his gaze to the boy now sitting between his legs

"Ryou? Are you alright Hikari?" Bakura asked lightly, his crimson brown eyes laced in slight wonder at the way his Lighter half was reacting. Until he noticed those lustrious eyes gazing up at him from behind silken white bangs, almost tenderly reaching a hand forward the older teen shifted several strands of Ryous hair out of his eyes as he smirked his signature smirk

"B-Bakura... I need you" Ryou whispered lightly leaning into the older males hand and reaching his own hands up to cup at his Darker halfs face, bringing his own lips up quickly and crushing them harshly onto the velvet feeling lips.

Gasping in slight surprise while battering long black lashes, Bakura as he was called by Ryou closed his eyes slowly before pulling the smaller male up into his lap and kissed him back just as ferociously, tongues quickly battling each others while lips locked and hands began wandering over each dip and toned part of the others bodies.

Low gasps escaped between parting lips, breaths ghosting over lips while hands bury themselves in the others hair tightly. Both males panting while leaning their heads together, eyes slowly fluttering open as Ryou sighed in content before gazing down into his Darker halfs eyes that shone almost like stars

"Bakura... I need you so badly... Please" Ryou whispered seductively, earning him a light groan from the body below him

"I want you to Ryou" Bakura whispered back lowly. Ryou taking this for allowence slowly slipped of his Darker halfs lap and positioned himself back between the older males legs and tugged lightly at the dark crimson boxers, pulling them teasingly slow down over Bakuras toned and muscled milky thighs while lustrious brown eyes kept locked with those crimson brown optics above him.

Pulling of the dark crimson boxers off of Bakuras toned legs, Ryou smiled as he lowered his rose pink petal like lips to Bakuras inner thigh, and traced feather light kisses up the milky thigh nipping here and there as he went. With every nip Bakura groaned lowly tilting his head back slightly while fisting his hands into Ryous fluffy white hair, soft moans lightly slipping from parted lips as the older male glanced down at his lighter half.

Ryous eyes not once moving from gazing up at his Darker halves eyes, his soft lips caressing the throbbing member in front of him. Grazing pearly white teeth over the prominent vein, Bakura groaned lowly bucking his hips slightly into his lighter halfs lips as Ryou chuckled lightly before engulfing the tender head into his small mouth. flicking his tongue teasingly over the swelling and leaking tip Ryou moaned lightly, his milk chocolate lust filled eyes still not once breaking their gaze with Bakuras.

"Mmm R-Ryou" Bakura purred out lowly while gripping the boys hair tightly, keeping his eyes locked with the lust filled ones before him moaning lightly as Ryou swirled his tongue innocently around the tip. Working down Bakuras throbbing length slowly, his petit tongue swirling around the length while pressing hard against that one prominent vein while moaning and humming lowly causing pleasurring vibrations down the older males length straight to his groin.

Groaning slightly louder, Bakura bucked his hips up into Ryous petit mouth. The way his innocent tongue snaked and curled around his length drove him crazy with want, just then Bakura hissed out a pleasured moan tilting his head back as he felt Ryou graze his teeth over his member. Tracing the prominent vein that stood out as Ryou moaned taking more of the older males erection into his mouth, opening his throat slightly and restraining his gag reflexes as he felt the tip of the throbbing member hit the back of his throat.

Moaning out at the sudden action and feeling those silken walls of the younger teens' throat around his throbbing erection, Bakura released Ryous hair and gripped at the couch making his knuckles turn more white than normal as he tilted his head back moaning out the boys name with a few choice obsceneties. Causing the smaller male to blush crimson as he continued to run his tongue along the length before giving a rather hard suck, this action alone caused his Darkeer half to gasp loudly before the smaller teen bobbed his head up and down the erection, and deep throating the over average length which caused Bakura to buck his hips up frantically moaning and tossing his head side to side as he cried out in a ferral growl before shooting his load hard and fast.

Ryou blinked as he swallowed gulp after gulp of the thick, hot and stringing white seed that filled his mouth and throat. The silken walls of his throat constricting around Bakuras length milking him for every drop of semen he had before allowing the flaccid member to fall limply from his mouth. Blushing crimson and licking at his lips with a seductive smile before licking every inch of his Dakrer halves member clean.

Once his little task was over, Ryou glanced up at Bakura smiling as he gazed at the flustered moaning Yami, "B-Bakura?"

"R-Ryou... w-where did you learn to do that?" Bakuras asked panting heavily as he leaned forward shakily and pulled the smaller teen into his lap, resting his forehead against the smaller teens and gazing into those lustrious milk chocolate eyes

"I was c-curious, I w-wanted to know what was so special about it"

"Let me show you" Bakura whispered huskily as he gripped the teens waist and swiftly switched their possitions so that Ryou now sat back on the couch while the older male sat between his legs, blushing profusely while panting slightly Ryou watched as Bakura started to sensually unbutton and unzip the teens jeans and pulling them down over his milky thighs. Slanted russet eyes never left those lust and wanton filled milk chocolate optics, tugging off the annoying denim and pale blue boxers before leaning down and trailing soft kisses and nips up the innocent boys thighs.

Gasping at the sudden actions, Ryou tilted his head back trembling and moaning lowly. Still being a virgin Ryou had never actually let his Darker half touch him before, sure they had kissed and cuddled but that was it, and tonight Ryou was wanting more than just simple kisses and hugs.

Smirking his signature sirk, Bakura glanced up at Ryou, watching his every little action while he kissed, licked and gently nipped at Ryous swiftly growing erection. Groaning low in the back of his throat with just the thought of being this close in a sexual manner to the smaller teen made Bakura hard again, groaning again he pressed his velvet lips tot he tip of Ryous member, kissing it lightly before parting his lips to allow his mischievious tongue to dart out and flick across the tip at lightning speed. Causing the younger of the two Albino males to tremble and moan lowly, tilting his head back slightly while etching his slender bony fingers into that unruly spiked out main of Bakuras hair, an tugging it trying to feel more of the darker males tongue and mouth around his throbbing member.

Purring in approval Bakura teasingly engulfed the at least two inches of Ryous throbbing, pulsating member, sucking softly while his tongue continued to flicker over the weeping slit causing the boy to shudder and moan out lowly. With each of the innocent boys moans Bakura sucked a little harder before engulfing another inch into his mouth, feeling the leaking tip hit the back of his throat slightly he groaned out with a low seductive purr. Making a small vibration down the teens' member and into his groin which erupted as a louder moan from Ryous throat, causing the latter to buck his hips upwards into that warm cavern as he gripped Bakuras hair tighter erdging him to take more of his throobing member.

Moaning in approval Bakura did indeed take more of the boy into his mouth. All of him ot be exact, deep throating the teens whole length, moaning lowly and humming around the length while his tongue pressed to the prominent vein on the underside of the boys' throbbing erection as vibrations darted into the boys groin making him arch his back moaning out louder. Bakura noticing the pitch difference in his Lighter halves voice moaned and hummed more around the teens' erection, sucking hard and fast while bobbing his head up and down the length while his fingers explored over the boys milky thighs.

Gasping loudly Ryous eyes started rolling back as he saw flashes of white spot his vision, his abdominal muscles clenching tightly before releasing as Ryou screamed out loudly before releaseing his own hot, sticking an stringy white substance down his Darkers Halves throat.

Groaning lowly and blinking rapidly Bakura glanced up gulping down the white substance as he closed his eyes and sucked teasingly on Ryous now flaccid member sucking and licking it clean before allowing the limp member to slip from his lips as he smirked crawling up Ryous body as he pressed his lips against the boys lightly while murmuring

"Was that special enough for you Hikari?"

"Y-Yes...i-it was" Ryou panted lowly in a soft whisper before snaking his arms slowly around the older males neck and pulled him closer, filling the rather small gap between their lips and kissed Bakura heatedly and passionately. Bakura smirking slightly pulled Ryou into his body and lifted the boy off the couch as he fumbled around for the remote control, once finding it he switched of the television and carried his Lighter half up to their shared bedroom. Once their Bakura broke the kiss briefly before smiling into his Hikaris eyes

"Bed time I think"

"B-But I'm not tired" Ryou whined cutely tightening his legs around the mans waist pouting

"Sleep isn't what was on my agenda Hikari, you were" Bakura purred making his Lighter Half gasp and flush as he was dropped onto the bed and kissed fiercly and passionately.


End file.
